


Never Meant to Be More Than a Memory

by lunabelieves



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, minor conworth if you squint, no beta we die like Galahad, takes place in a far future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: In Which There Is a Hunter After Conrad
Relationships: Conrad Achenleck/Doc Worth
Kudos: 3





	Never Meant to Be More Than a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank everyone in the Hanna discord server for helping to further this plot bunny along. I couldn't have done it without you guys.

Never Meant to Be More Than a Memory

Dusk was just setting as the hunter headed out to face their prey. Their hair was tied back from their face and they wore a backpack full of an arsenol in case something went wrong. They were dressed casually and lightly for easy movement. It had taken them awhile, but they had tracked down a very old vampire living in the city. Climbing into the car, they turned on the heat, then the GPS.  
The heat had barely sputtered to life as they reached the apartment of their...target? Target, they thought to themselves as they got out and took their bag of tools with them. 

\--  
\--

The apartment building looked old and disused. They tried to make sure to be quiet as they sought out the apartment they were going to. The number on the door was faded with time, they could only imagine how long it had been. It's cracked open though and they sneak in, as they've done a hundred times.  
"If you're here to kill me, do it and get it over with." A voice in the darkness spoke. It caused them to startle slightly. Usually they got the upper hand on vamps before they could utter a syllable.  
They reach into one of their pockets and pull out a flashlight before shining it towards the vampire. He squinted at the light. His fangs gleamed in the light. He wasn't what they had expected. He looked barely out of his twenties, maybe younger. His hair was spiked up meticulously. 

"You want me to kill you?" They asked in surprise. The vampire curled into the corner, a frame in his hands. They could just make it out that it was a painted portrait. There was a group in the photo; a redhead with an infectious smile, standing next to a man that appeared to be green. There was a young woman, dressed in bright blue that made her stand out. In the middle was the vampire, looking anxious. Next to him was a man that reminded them of a cigarette. The artist had captured each figure with almost uncanny accuracy, from the boy with the hoodie and harpoon to the man standing next to the cigarette man, smiling lazily.

"Who are they?" They asked.

"My family." The vampire admitted. 

"What happened to them?" They went on.

"They died. One by one, I lost them." His voice shook as he spoke.

\--  
\--

Irony is the man who never eats doing all the cooking, the vampire who gets squeamish thinking about sucking blood from someone, the doctor who smokes, the polite organ dealer, and the kid who happens to be part seal carrying around a harpoon.

Irony is being undead, and watching the living die.

\--  
\--

"Hanna was the first to go. Whatever magic was keeping him alive finally turned on him and attacked his body one day." Conrad admitted, his voice trembling a bit as he touched the face of the joyful redhead in the picture. It had shaken Conrad, seeing the young redhead with the cheerful smile looking so drained and weak, laying in one of the stretchers in Worth's back alley room. "Even then, Hanna had smiled through the pain and tried to reassure all of us that it was going to be okay, even though it wasn't going to be okay." 

"After Hanna was gone, Galahad was seen less and less. The zombie retreated into himself, building a wall so that he wouldn't be hurt again." He went on. "Eventually he just vanished." His voice shook again. "We never saw him again. For all I know, he's-" He reached up and wiped his eyes furiously.

The hunter continued to sit quietly, listening as the vampire told his story. It was the least they could do for him, they thought, since they had come to kill him.

"Veser used to sleep on my couch." He said, stroking the face of the young boy in the picture with the vivid green eyes. They wondered if that color was real or just the artist's interpretation. "After Hanna died, he stayed with me for a few more days before he left. A hunter got him, along with his pelt." The vampire said sadly. "The same must have happened to Toni because she stopped writing us and she never would have stopped unless-" Again, he tried to compose himself. "Lamont was killed in a car accident." He didn't add that and Hanna's death was the only time he saw Worth get blackout drunk. This hunter didn't need to know everything. What would it matter to them, that he'd seen Galahad mourn his best friend, that after Hanna and Lamont, Worth became an even more insufferable bastard. 

And then there had been Worth...Luce...

He could hear the doctor mocking him now from beyond the grave. "Sheddin' some tears for me, Connie?" He'd ask. It hadn't been the lung cancer that had taken the doctor's life, although it should have. No, it had been Conrad himself, at Worth's request. "I ain't dyin' in some hospital bed," He had protested. He had even refused Conrad's offer of immortality with a weak chuckle. "I've lived long enough." He'd insisted.

Conrad wiped furiously at his eyes, hoping the hunter wouldn't see him being so sentimental.

For a moment, the hunter was silent as they tried not to watch the vampire shedding any tears. They thought of their mother, their girlfriend, the younger cousins that looked up to them and wondered how they would cope if they lost all of that like the vampire had lost his family.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, in silence with the vampire across from them. Neither of them dared to make a move to attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at me @ princessbadassofbadassia.tumblr.com


End file.
